Triangle Again
by DarkMini88
Summary: Renesmee is happy with the Cullens and with Jacob as her boyfriend nothing could possibly go wrong, except the fact he still hasn't kissed her. While waiting for the perfect kiss she begins to have doubts on his actual connection with her. While going through a hard time with Jacob, Nahuel comes into her life and quickly picks Renesmee up. This love Triangle Jacob still might lose!
1. Glimpse

**Glimpse**

"And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece o0f our forever," Mom finished her story and I was so aggravated with the ending I wanted to complain but new better. "You know the rest," mom reminded me. It was true I was there for the rest of it but that didn't mean I didn't want to know her perspective on the story. Considering I was a few months old at the time.

Ok so that's is not a reasonable excuse cause I remember everything from back then since I'm a Half Breed, half vampire, half human. My name is Renesmee, and if you knew my mom's, Bella's, story you would understand how that came to be.

"Go get ready for school, Jake will be here any minute." I get up to get ready. Jake and I are dating, and I love him dearly. I think he loves me also because he is the only one willing to stay in the same grade with me because everyone else wants to be at least one grade older than me because they still consider me the baby, which I find annoying. Of course I can't really say Jacob is my boyfriend because we haven't kissed, yet. I say yet because I know we are going too soon, and it's going to be perfect, it has to be. I feel as if we don't kiss soon and it's not perfect then Jacob really didn't imprint on me and I am just his way to get over my mom.

I know it irrational but with the only other person that he fell in love with being Bella and that also being the only he has ever kissed for like boyfriend and girlfriend. How would you feel if your boyfriend might still love your mom? Of course dad can tell while reading minds but as Alice points out you can lie in your mind. I'm not sure what to do but hope that when we kiss it proves all my doubts to be wrong.

"Hey," Jake said when he saw me. I was walking downstairs when I heard him, I knew he was waiting right there where he always does. Right there waiting for me. I ran down the last two steps with natural grace, before I was in his arms, hugging him of course, not kissing. I breathed him in, this was I guess second best, being able to have him hold me in his arms, feeling the heat all around me. His smell is indescribable. I mean Mom was able to describe it but to me I just can't put words to the godliness that has his arms around me.

"Hi," say breathlessly when he lets me go and I can think again. I reach out to grab his hand and walk to the kitchen where our family is waiting. I say "our" because Jacob has been part of the family for a while. "Hey, guys," I said when they came into view.

"Hello sweetie." Grandma Esme replied with a smile. Everyone else smiled at us except of course Emmett.

"Could you guys start keeping the smooching to a minimum, please?" I blushed embarrassed, of course they knew that that was definitely not what we were doing but Emmett likes to torture us.

Jacob smirked, "Jealous?" he challenged.

Emmett growled. "You want to go?!" Jacob just laughed. Rosalie had been mad at Emmett since last night when she found that he had been cheating at the card game they were playing. She had declared he wasn't getting smooches till she made it up to her and the family. It had been hard to get to sleep with Emmett begging Rosalie to forgive him, hard but not impossible. I was the only one who slept in this house full of vampires.

I had given up on the cottage when Alice tried to fit all the clothes she wanted me to have in my room without making a whole other room which would be officially a house and not a cottage, and Mom didn't want that. Though she claimed she was fine with it I could tell she liked it the way it was. So after convincing her that I was ok with the family I moved into the pretty glass house and Alice added a whole other master room for my clothes. I loved Alice but sometimes I wanted to kill her.

"Well we got to go," I said though we still had a few minutes. I hate when Jacob is so carefree about fights.

"What about breakfast sweetheart?" Esme asked concerned. She always hated it if I left the house hungry, though I didn't have to eat human food as often as humans I always tried to at least eat one meal a day and if I was still hungry I went hunting.

"I promise to grab something for Jake on the way," I told her. I usually saved that one meal for at school so I looked normal. She smiled easily appeased. I glared at Emmett, hugged Rosalie and Alice, waved to Jasper and Carlisle, kissed Mom and Dad on the cheek, and smiled to Esme in farewell, before leaving.

At school I was not Bella and Edward's daughter. At school I was popular and liked. Everyone wants to be my friend and I was friends with everyone. We moved to Alaska two years ago and I was quickly made the title of sweetest girl in school. Though I knew it wasn't true I was honored anyway. My main friends were Tally, Kat, Stacy, Zack, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah, though Quil lived in Washington still because of Claire, the kid he imprinted on. Leah, though she hated my mom didn't give a care about me, so we were just there never talking to each other.

We met up with our friends ten minutes before the bell rang. Tally instantly claimed my attention with some story about her cat over the weekend, while Jake and the guys went on about football. Leah just stood there out of place, never wandering too far out of the reach of her brother. We split up when the bell rings. I head to science with Stacy quietly. Stacy never has much to say but is really bright.

I was thinking of Jacob and kisses when I saw him. He came from a dream, I was sure. I hadn't seen him since the week of the famous fight with the Volturi. He had saved us but I never gave him much thought, though when I did or when he was brought up I always felt uncomfortable because of mom's story. As she put it I was the only one of Nahuel's breed that was a girl and that wasn't his sister, which caused for great embarrassment. So I never talked about him.

I now glanced at him from across the parking lot while looking for Jake's motorcycle as a habit. I stop when I looked forward alarmed. I quickly looked back to make sure it was not just a trick of my eyes, but he was gone, vanished.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked when she noticed I had stopped.

"I thought I saw…" but I hesitated, Stacy wouldn't understand why it was such a big deal that I thought I saw a person I use to know, "my grandpa's car," I finished quickly. I hurried us to class pretending that I was afraid we were going to be late to class

When I told Jacob later he made no big deal about it and told me it was probably my imagination, but I was sure it wasn't, just as I was sure something was about to change.


	2. Surprises

**Author's Note: **_Hey sorry there was no a/n for the first chapter but I was really nervous and forgot. Anyways this is my first Fan Fiction and I am super nervous because it's also the first time people besides classmates, friends, and family have read my work, so plz review and let me know what u think. I know the first chapter was really boring but it will get better, or at least I will put an honest effort in making it better. Thank u for reading!_

**Surprises**

When the final bell rang I was relieved, which is never the case with me, but I thought I was losing my mind by the end of first period. I was really jumpy and ran to my locker; hurrying so Jake and I can get home. I was so busy rushing I didn't even realize Jake came up behind me until I heard his voice.

"Hey beautiful," I jumped not expecting him. That's what probably alerted him, I never jump, ever. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned. I sighed, if he thought it was my imagination before he's going to think I'm crazy now.

"It's a Monday, I just was hurrying to get away so we could get home." I knew my excuse was thin but I couldn't come up with anything else. I could tell he didn't believe me, I could see it in his eyes. We both have this thing about each other, a sixth since if you like, we can tell when the other is lying, hiding something, or anything like that, we can read each other very well.

He looked worried, but I just looked away and headed to his bike. Of course I have my own bike but I like riding with Jacob as an excuse to put my arms around him. He stopped me though before I could reach it. "Renesmee, what's the matter?" Uh oh, he used my full name. I hated it when people called me Nessie, but Jacob _always_ called me that so I knew he was worried or angry when he called me by my actual name.

I decided it was best not to lie, but also best not to tell the truth either. "I'm tired," I replied, letting the exhaustion flow threw my voice. "Emmett was up all night apologizing to Rosalie." I know I can't keep avoiding the truth like I was, and I also knew that if he asked again I would tell him the truth but I just could shake this feeling that he was going to blow it off again. Luckily, I didn't need to cause at that moment Mom and Dad drove up beside us.

"Hurry up guys," mom said from the passenger side. "We have a surprise for you!" she was really excited about it, which honestly scared me. I looked at Dad pleading with my eyes to let me know what it was. I loved surprises, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish they told us what it is before we saw it. But I could catch dad's eye, he was too busy staring Jacob, holding back a huge smile.

Jake tensed at my side."What is it?" he asked on alert.

"Now if we told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Edward laughed, and Jake growled. Mom flicked Dad in the arm. "Fine," he giggled. "We got to go see you at home, and Jacob, fine but only for an hour. Bye!" he yelled speeding down the street. Mom stuck her hand out of the window to wave good-bye. Then, they turned and were out of sight.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jacob concerned about his sudden tenseness. I knew that he wasn't angry, just tense.

"Just the way Edward looked at me," he shuddered. "Anyways, I bet you were wondering what the last part of the conversation was about, the part where he said only an hour." I nodded. I had been wondering about that. "Well I asked if we could go out to our tree, and he said for only one hour. Sorry," he apologized, "I know you said you were tired but something about this _surprise_ has put me on the edge."

"It's fine," I said. "Let's go," I said more excitedly now. I always looked forward to going to our tree. It was a willow tree about 15 miles away from our house and it was ours because no one ever goes there besides us.

* * *

When we got there I got off the bike, sluggishly, not wanting to let go of Jacob. He surprised me though, instead letting my arms fall to their side like usual he grabbed them, and kissed them send chills to my toes. _This is it,_ I thought. _We are finally going to kiss,_ but as I leaned in for it he took my hands, ever so gently, and put them over my eyes.

"I have a surprise of my own for you," he whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps. I was disappointed, but excitement soon took place.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I was dying to know.

"You'll see," he replied and led me to forward. After a few feet we stopped. I could tell we were at the tree because I had been here so many times I knew it by heart. "Now," Jacob said putting one of his hands over my left hand. He took my hand out from under his, still making sure I wasn't peeking, and led it forward. My fingers touch the bark, I felt something unfamiliar.

"Jake," I asked, "what is that?" He didn't answer and I just felt it before it came to much. I removed my hand from the tree searching for his face which was hard because he is a giant, but eventually I found it and pressed my hand to his cheek. I eased the image of me opening my eyes into my hand before releasing it to him.

He chuckled, "Alright, here you are," he said giving in and removing his hand. I removed mine also before I opened my eyes.

What I saw was beautiful. Carved into the tree was a picture. The prettiest picture I had ever seen. I took a step closer to gather all the details. It was a wolf running, I could tell by the lines that showed motion, an on this giant wolf was a girl with long hair blowing in the wind. I could instantly tell it was us. The wolf was huge, like Jacob, and the girl had extra long hair like I did. I was overwhelmed, so I turned to face Jake, but he wasn't there. I knew he was just playing, so I closed my eyes and searched for him. He was in the branches.

I jumped up and landed in his lap. I gave him a huge hug as soon as I did. "I love it," I told him putting all my emotion into it. "Thank you. How long did it take to make it?" I asked, knowing that it must have taken weeks.

"Awhile," he admitted, "but it was all worth it." I hugged him tightly, for a long time not noticing that it had started to rain, living in this moment with my love.

When I looked up I realized how close we were. "I really like the gift," I whispered. I liked the way his eyes watched my lips. He started to lean in closer, closing the distance between our lips. The anticipation was killing me, they were about to touch and…..

RING… RING… RING! The moment was ruined.

Jake answered the phone. "Hour's up," I heard Emmett's smug voice on the other line. He probably had a reasonable guess at what we were doing.

Jacob sighed. "On our way," he replied and hung up. "Let's go," he said turning to me. Cradling me in his arms he jumped down. Setting me down when we landed. "Ready for our surprise?" he asked.

I groaned. I had forgotten about that. "Let's get this over with," I muttered, and climbed onto the bike.

* * *

When we got home and walked through the door, I had this huge lecture I was about to give Emmett about respecting people's privacy when I notice them. I noticed her first, Huilen. She had helped save us. I vaguely comprehended that she has here before I saw him. Nahuel was here.


	3. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone thank you 4 they mean a lot to me. I'm glad you like the story cause I like writing it. If you don't just let me know, and maybe give me a hint of what I should change. Thank you. One last thing, I'm on doctor's order to not put any pressure on my leg so I should be here every day till school starts again, then it should be every other day, cause of homework, till my surgery. Thank You and plz keep reading and review!_

**New Neighbors**

"Hey guys," I heard someone say, I think it was Grandpa Carlisle but I can't sure. "You guys should remember the lovely people who were kind enough to save us from the Volturi," he said noticing I was in shock he added, a little worried, "but of course before we all can get caught up when you all have gotten into warm clothes, and Renesmee, honey, you look exhausted, why don't head to bed, ok?"

"Thank you," Jacob replied catching on and pushed me along. I managed to make it to my bed before I collapsed.

I woke to a cold rock poking me in my back. "Emmett leave me alone!" I grumbled, because I was pretty sure he didn't want me to scoot over so he could sleep in my bed. I heard a chuckle, but it kept going. I could feel it getting close to… "WOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Got it," I heard Emmett say in a victorious voice. He found my one and only ticklish spot.

"You're going to get it alright!" I growled at him. Unfortunately right as I went to jump, I felt a warm hand around my waist. I turned and noticed the whole family and our guests in my bedroom. _Oh great, _I thought, _this is so embarrassing. _I was instantly grateful Jake had stopped me from getting into fight I would have no hope in winning. That would be even more embarrassing than I have already been through today. I glared at Emmett before turning back to everyone. "Why is everyone in my bedroom?" I asked annoyed, more because they saw where my ticklish spot was than anything else, though I did keep my eyes away from Nahuel, still confused by my own reaction to seeing him here.

"Emmett thought you slept long enough and came up here to wake you up," Jasper answered with a chuckle, "and we wanted to make sure him didn't go too far." The others sniggered.

"Oh, and what, in your book, is considered too far, because in my book violating personal space is _way_ too far!" I practically screamed at him. He shrugged, not paying attention to my tone. Before he could answer I asked a little more calmly, but not a lot, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, it was forever," I heard Emmett say behind me. I turned to glare at him. "A full five minutes!" he sighed like it had been hours.

I blew up. "FIVE MINUTES! I SLEPT FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU GUYS ALREADY GOT BORED! WOW, I WONDER WHAT YOU DID BEFORE I WAS BORN! WHAT WAS IT JUST WAIT AROUND ALL DAY FOR SOMETHING EXCITING TO HAPPEN!" I knew I was over reacting but I was still upset about them using my one ticklish spot against me.

Before I could carry on my yelling spree I felt a squeezed around my waist. "Geez, Nessie. Calm down, it was a joke," I heard Jacob say, and I was instantly calm. "Plus," he added, "I think you just made both my eardrums burst." Everyone laughed.

"They'll heal," I replied, still a little grumpy. He shrugged, not bothering to answer.

"Let's all go downstairs," Alice suggested, wanting to get out of the now cramped little room. Finally everyone filed out of my room.

The next few hours were a bore as Carlisle explained what we've been up to since the battle, as we like to call it. Our guests listen patiently, and I took that chance to observe them. I started with Huilen.

She looked the same just with newer clothes. She was beautiful, of course. She was olive toned still, and had her hair in the black braid she had it in on that unforgettable day. She still had the burgundy eyes, meaning she wasn't a vegetarian. Which means she drinks human's blood and kills them, holds their lifeless bodies in their hands… I gasped and quickly looked away when she glanced at me. Wow it's so sad. I caught my breath ashamed with myself.

I quickly moved to my next subject, determined not to think of any creature that way ever again. It would have probably better if I did think of Nahuel that way compared to what I thought of him while I studied him. My first thought was his black hair. It was different because he had cut it. Instead of it being to his waist it was now shoulder length and not in its old braid. It made him look like a bad boy. _A sexy bad boy, _I thought and I shook my head. _No Jacob is my boyfriend, _I told myself firmly. I just hoped Dad wasn't listening. I pushed the thought away and finished my analysis making sure not to think of him like that again. Of course I failed miserably.

He is beautiful I can admit that without being ashamed. He has a warm color of teak for his eyes and really rich dark drown skin like Mom had described in her story. Just looking at him I wanted to touch him. To press my lips to those impossibly smooth lips he has. I suddenly became very aware of Jacobs hand in mine. I wanted to let it go and grab Nahuel's which made me feel very guilty. I love Jacob, I might be mildly attracted to Nahuel but that means nothing, but I am lying to myself. When I realized I was staring I looked down until it was Huilen's turn to talk about why they were here, but even then I made sure to keep my eyes away from the beauty next to her.

She spoke with a thick accent. "I'm glad you guys have been well since we parted ways so many years ago," she started. "Nahuel and I have been fine but something has changed." Carlisle sat up straighter.

"What is it?" he asked. "Anything we could do to help you after you have helped us." He was so sincere Huilen did a double take.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," she replied a little shocked. She saw Dad's and Alice's smile to continue and breathed. Of course they would know. "Well, you remember the American nomads, right?" We nodded. "Well a year ago Randall came to my jungle and we fell in love," she paused waiting for a reaction, everyone just smiled. We all know that when a vampire falls in love it's forever. "Well, since we are in love we want to be alone for a few months but I don't feel comfortable leaving Nahuel alone," she paused and we all glanced his way, me a little unwillingly, he just rolled his eyes and she continued, "well, Randall suggest you guys because you are the only ones besides his biological father who has a hybrid and neither of us feel comfortable with that."

She stopped to hear our answer and she didn't have to wait long before Esme said, "Of course we can watch over him, it will be our pleasure."

"Thank you, I already checked out the school with him, and I think it's fine if he goes to school with Nessie." I winced as I heard this news.

They looked at me and I covered my wince by declaring, "I go by Renesmee now." I could practically hear Jacob roll his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Huilen apologized. I nodded at her letting her know all was forgiven. "Well I got to go in an hour so I'll just grab his stuff and…" but we never found out what she was going to say because Alice's deaf making scream interrupted her.

Everyone looked around alarmed, except Dad who looked resigned. "I just had the most horrid vision," she declared breathlessly. We waited for her to continue, tense. "I saw," she gulped, "Esme putting away 'stuff'," she said the word like poison in her mouth, "and it was so horribly… UNFASHIONABLE!" Everyone paused for half a second before they burst out laughing.

Rosalie was the first to gain composure. "Don't worry, Alice," she comforted her beloved sister, "we will let you take care of that important job." She was barely able to keep a straight face, but she did.

With the fashion crisis out of the way, thing were soon settled. He was to be in the room next to mine because we were the only ones in the house that slept. I hated the thrill of pleasure that went through me when I heard that piece of news. Alice had managed to find him a suitable outfit for tomorrow before she went shopping. Tomorrow they were going to enroll him and in two days he would be going to school with me. I made sure I was indifferent to this. _It's not like we are going to have a lot of classes, cause surely if they don't let Jake in any of my classes they won't let Nahuel._ There big thing is me not getting distracted.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I came to that conclusion. Jake left soon declaring that the pack would be worried about him, he gave me a hug and left. I decided to hit the sack and as I moved toward the stares I sensed someone behind me. I turned to give Emmett a piece of my mind but I stopped short when I saw Nahuel.

"I'm tired from my long trip," he explained in a smooth voice. I realized it was the first time he spoke in front of me all day and my fluttering fluttered a little faster. I shrugged, not trusting myself to speak, and made my way to my room. As I went to walk in Nahuel's voice stopped me. "I just wanted you to know," he said pulling me into a trance, "I am really glad that you are my new neighbor, Renesmee." And just like that he released me. I tried to smile as I stepped into my room, the sound of my name rolling of his tongue with such sincerity and tenderness replaying in my head.


	4. Desperate

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo srry that this is so late. I started to have computer troubles, but no worries here it is. I was going to go straight into the next chapter but realized that I needed this chapter, so I'm sorry it's not the most exciting but it's required.**

**Desperate**

When I woke the next morning I was exhausted. I had gotten little sleep the night before because every time I drifted off I dreamt of Nahuel and Jacob fighting. I woke up every time when one of them killed each other. I usually sat up in sweats, at one time I think I screamed, but luckily no one heard me, probably stuck in their own worlds.

I was not looking forward to school with Nahuel, and wished, not for the first time, that Jacob was here, comforting me. I sighed and tried to get to sleep without much luck.

I finally got into a dreamless sleep around two hours before I had to get up. It was a good thing I was half vampire or I might actually be dead on my feet. As it is, I'm still tired. I decided in that moment that this cannot continue.

Carlisle has a theory that I've never wanted to test but he has always tried to get me to. I never really wanted to because what if something went wrong and I went brain dead, I was still part human you know. I decided I am desperate enough.

I sat up in my bed trying to calm my nerves, if I was going to do this then I had to perfectly tranquil. After five minutes I was still riled up, I refused to think of Jacob, afraid that my nightmares would come back. I searched through my memory trying to find something to calm me. After going back like nine years, I found one that I was ninety-nine percent sure would work.

I thought back to when Zafrina was here and she showed me the triple waterfalls. It was so peaceful that I couldn't help but be relaxed in the memory.

When I was sure I was able to feel indifferent to what I felt in front of the water, I brought myself back to the present. I took a deep breath and told myself that if I am not brain dead by the end of this I would go take a surprise visit to the Amazon.

I brought Nahuel's face in mind and pictured him as a friend, though the butterflies in my stomach told me not to. With a friend in my mind, I pushed the picture to fingertips and pressed my fingers to my temple.

I felt the picture leave my finger and enter my head. I couldn't tell if it worked, though I'm not getting butterflies thinking of him, so that's a good sign. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I have gotten pretty good at keeping my thoughts in check with Dad around, so I was able to greet everyone, sit around while Jake ate breakfast, and head to school without letting him see my nightmares or my experiment.

My greatest accomplishment though, is the fact that I was able to hold a conversation about school with Nahuel without feeling attraction towards him. All in all, I was proud of myself. Of course my good luck couldn't last.

The school day past without a hitch, and when I got home I was in a great mood. I skipped up to my room, put my stuff neatly away, and changed into the dress Alice had picked out for my after school outfit. It was a cocktail party dress that left my back bare.

My homework would take me about 5 minutes, so I usually keep it till the last moment. I always had to keep down a laugh when teachers used me in examples about not waiting till the last moment.

Jacob was in the living room on the love seat and I skipped to the spot next to him. I sat there in a comfortable silence while he flipped through the television channels. When he couldn't find anything to keep his attention, he pressed the power button and turned to me. I got the warm feeling I always did when he even glanced at me.

"Want to go hunting?" he asked in an excited voice. His facial expression was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go," I agreed, who wouldn't with those dark eyes staring at you. I use to need him to hunt with me to make me even go near an animal, now its habit, they refused to let drink any more human blood when I was a year old. I was mad for a few weeks but I got over it, of course.

I raced Jacob to the forest edge, beating him again. I always beat him when he is in human form. Once we pasted the first few trees he went to go phase, when he came back he started to jog. I knew he hates going so slow, so I jumped on his back. He sped up as I twisted his fur in my hand.

I shrieked with happiness, I loved this feeling. At the sound of my laughter Jake sped up, knowing that I enjoyed it. I never wanted to let go, but of course going faster means letting go sooner. I reluctantly climbed down when he stopped in our usual spot.

I stepped in front of him, leaned my head against his, and let my eyes slip close, searching. In seconds I found a family of deer. I shuddered internally and looked further trying to find a carnivore. My luck held out and I found a bear out, unseasonal hunting a few berries and a mountain lion hunting the bear.

I opened my eyes, "I call the mountain lion," I said knowing he sensed the same I did. I had gained the taste of mountain lion from Dad.

Jake glared at me and I knew it wasn't because he wanted the lion, it is because he doesn't like already killed food.

I heard him growl and I whipped my head away from him. "Well come on, we better hurry then." We ran. I ran as fast as I could and he matched his pace to mine easily. I learned not to be jealous at this fact.

We got there right when the lion pounced, and I was able to easily intercept it. We were done quickly without making even a small mess of my designer outfit. I climbed on Jake's back and he raced to the river. He doesn't like to go the river by the house so we go to a special one a few minutes away.

I sat on the edge of a forgotten dock while Jacob changed. I was so lost in thought thinking about our relationship and kisses that I didn't even realize he had come back until I felt his warm hands on my back, pushing me into the water. I sputtered unable to breath. When I finally caught my breath I glared at Jacob. "What was that for?" I demanded. I was at a complete lost.

"Tag," Jake laughed. I could see that this was hilarious to him. I glared at him and he found that even funnier. I dragged myself out of the water with just enough fury to make it seem like I wasn't about to attack back and he just kept on laughing. I jumped to the highest branch on the tree nearest to Jacob then down. He taught me this tricked to make the air drying so much faster. I repeated the process over and over and he just kept laughing, I knew I would only have a second to attack, but that was all I needed.

I jumped up for the last time and instead of pouncing on the spot where I had just been, I aimed for Jakes back, at the last moment he seemed to realize something was up. He stopped laughing and tensed but it was too late, I had planned it perfectly.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the lower back so he could be shoved in. It worked and he tumbled, falling in. I had planned to use him as a backboard for a flip when I felt a hand wrapped around my ankle pulling me towards the river. I screamed and he pulled me so that I was in his arms when we hit the water.

"Tag. I win," I said when we came up. My bare back was leaned against his bare chest and I felt like I was in heaven. I wish I never had to move but I knew that this was a perfect time for being romantic so I turned to face him, making sure that we were still close together.

"I definitely won cause I got you in twice," he disagreed, chuckling softly. I could feel it shake his chest. It was an amazing feeling and I never wanted it to stop.

I nodded. "That may be so but mine had much more style than both of yours combined, so I win for grace," I said smug.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "You don't think my moves were graceful?"

I giggled and hoped it gave him the feeling that I got when he laughed. I sighed, giving up on the game, and rested my head against his forehead. This moment was so perfect that if he didn't kiss me soon I would have to take charge and just kiss him. I counted back from ten, telling myself I would kiss him if he didn't do it by zero. 10…9…8… still hasn't… 6…5…Grr take a hint already…2…1…

"Hey love birds what are you two up to?" I heard the annoying voice of ruin the moment Emmett. I turned to glare at his blinding white smile.

Jake just laughed though, blowing it off, "About eight foot six. How about you Nessie?" he asked turning to me. "Are you still at five foot four?" I nodded, hurt that he blew it off so quickly, but trying not to show it. He smiled and turned to my new arch enemy, "You?"

Emmett grinned, happy that he at least got to me, while he answered. For the first time I realized that he hadn't changed out of his school uniform, which was very suspicious because Alice would be furious.

"What do you want?" I growled, curious but still upset. It had to be important if he was willing to face Alice's wrath.

"I want to tell you," he said gloating, "but I can't unless I want Edward to kill me. I don't know why it's such a big deal, but I have a guess." He started to laugh and I realized that the last thing I wanted to do was find out why but there was no way Emmett would let me wait, I could tell by his tone. I glanced at Jacob and instantly saw the curiosity burning in his eyes and didn't make a fit, for him.

Jake jumped onto the dock and reached for my hand to help me out. I glanced at Emmett and saw his eyes sparkle and I knew we had the same idea in mind. I grabbed Jake's hand and acted like I was letting him help me, while I watched Emmett from the corner of my eye, quietly counting down. 3…2…1…

And I pulled as hard as I could on Jacob's hand, while Emmett pressed his hands between Jake's shoulder blades and pushed. I heard Jake curse as he went down, either from the being tricked or the coolness of Emmett's hands. One look told me it was the first.

"Tag," I giggled, "I win."

When I was in dry clothes again and my ruined dress was in the garbage (Alice hated what I did to it, but she can't stay mad at me for more than five minutes so I'm pretty much off the hook), I sat down in front of my family and Nahuel. Instantly I felt Uncle Jasper's calming power which put me on edge, or would if he didn't make it so I wasn't.

"Renesmee," Dad said in a normal tone. "Since Nahuel is new to a school of any kind, Carlisle put it so that he was in all of your classes." As the words started to make sense in my mind, I realized a few things.

First, Dad hadn't been oblivious of my attraction towards Nahuel.

Second, he asked Jasper to calm me down because he knew I would freak out.

Third, Emmett's guess from the river was dead right.

And lastly, the thrill that went through me told me that my trick this morning hadn't worked.

I was suddenly acutely aware of Jake's warm, inviting arm around me, so much for my lucky day.


	5. The Friend and The Wanted

**Author's Notes: I AM SOO SORRY! Please forgive me for how long it took me to write this! I went into surgery and got really sick, then I couldn't use my laptop and when I could I had lost my flash drive, but when I found it again I got sick. It also took forever to write but here and it is also very long, so plz take that in account when you remember how long it took to update. I promise to try harder. **

**The Friend and the Wanted**

I drove home from school in anger. I hate school! I hate the uniforms! I hate Alice's fancy accessories! I hate humans, I hate vampires! I hate werewolves! I hate Nahuel! I hate the vampire that sent him here! I hate my life! I hate my friends! But mostly I hate myself!

I am never going back to school with those backstabbing jerks who call me their friend! I am so sick of Nahuel and Jacob with his friendliness with our house guest, but mostly I am sick and tired of myself.

I sighed, trying to ignore Nahuel. It is pretty hard so I decide to think of my horrible day.

* * *

_I got up this morning and opened my curtains, it was uncommonly sunny. I couldn't tell if I was happy about that or not. There were definitely some pros but the cons were also there. I started to prepare for school. I went to grab one of the first things I touched but caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror on top of my dresser. I groaned then sighed, my hair is a total rat's nest, the curls rumpled and frizzy. Stupid nightmares._

_ "I'm here," I heard Alice's voice behind the door. I guess she didn't like the bun I was planning to put my hair in._

_ "Come in," I answered annoyed. I was not in the mood to play Barbie._

_ "I saw you your friends talking about how awesome your hair looked yesterday I realized you need some help," Alice shuddered like she was having a bad memory, and smiled, "so here I am!"_

_ "How does talking about my hair _yesterday _make you think I will need help today?" I asked though I had a reasonable guess, considering how long I've known my aunt._

_ "I know you need help because they should be talking about your hair today!" she stated like it was obvious._

_ "A bun is not as bad as you like to think," I told her and she cringed. She shook her head like she was trying to shake that picture out of her head._

_ "It is if you have hair like you do!" she answered and picked up my brush and sauntered toward me threateningly. I clambered away from her trying to get away but knowing it wouldn't work, unless…_

HELP! DAD! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL ALICE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A DOLL TODAY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD PLEASE HELP ME! DAD!_ I thought over and over again hoping and praying he would hear me and take pity._

_ I jumped onto the bed to try to get away from Alice's slow walk towards me. I quickly dug under my blanket and held the blanket's sides to my side so nothing of me was showing. I knew I was going to lose but I refused to give in, if I was going down I was going down fighting and grumbling the whole time._

_ I waiting for the covers to be ripped from my grasp and my doom to come, but it never did. After a minute curiosity got the better of me and I peeked one eye out. Edward was towing Alice to the door and she was glaring at him and most likely cussing at him in her mind but not out loud for my sake, which I am grateful for. I hate cuss words._

_ "Renesmee, go ahead and get dressed, Jacob will be here soon," Dad said and led Alice back downstairs only turning to wink at me. I sighed and got ready for school._

* * *

I cut in front of someone, earning myself several honks and a few fingers. Dumb traffic.

* * *

"_Renesmee, honey, are you listening? Renesmee, please pay attention while I'm talking to you," it took me a few seconds to realize mom was talking to me. I looked up at her, the apology written all over my face. I had been day dreaming a bit about Jacob and I under the stars and I hoped she couldn't see the embarrassment there._

_ "Sorry mom I was a little distracted, just thinking of schoolwork." I looked around to make sure dad wasn't there to catch me in the lie. I realized I was in luck when I remembered he was off with Alice hunting. "What were you saying?"_

_ "I was saying that I want you to help Nahuel in every way you can until he gets the hang of school, okay?" she looked at me questionably when she saw my hesitation. I sighed and nodded. "Promise me," she said because she knew I would never break a promise._

_ I groaned. I hated when she did this. "Fine," I practically growled. "I promise to help Nahuel in school until he gets the hang of it!" I said exasperatedly._

_ "In every way you can?"_

_ "In every way I can without hurting people," I said carefully, I don't know why I said it that way but I had a huge feeling that I needed to._

_ Bella looked at me weirdly. "What does that mean?"_

_ "Well," I wracked my brain for a way to answer without letting her know something was going on. "Um…" Fortunately for me we were interrupted by my lifesaver, Jacob._

_ "Hey sorry I'm late," he said apologetically. "I had a little trouble with Seth and Leah, dumb sibling rivalry," he muttered that last part._

_ "That's okay, I'm ready to go," I said quickly, glad for the interruption. I went to go pick up my helmet for the kitchen counter but it was gone. I looked around and saw that Bella had it. I sighed, waiting for her to press our earlier conversation._

_ She surprised me though and instead said, "No bike today Renesmee, you are driving your car so Nahuel can go with you," she turned to Jake. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked him._

_ "Not at all," he said cheerfully and I glared at him and his smile faltered. His smiled turned to a frown when he read my expression. I sighed and smiled at him reassuringly letting him know everything was okay. I hated seeing him sad and he hated seeing me upset._

_ At that moment Nahuel came down in the very boring school uniform but being made to look like a very stylish outfit because of the way he held himself and the little things like his hair, he looked very tired but extremely hot. Anyone could tell Alice had gotten to him. That's when I decided I hated Alice's fancy accessories, because, hard as I try, I can't hate Alice._

_ The car ride with Nahuel wasn't as unbearable as I thought, but mostly because of Jacob. Without Jake I would have been driving without saying anything, it would have been an uncomfortable silence. With Jake with us I was still mostly silent but he kept talking with Nahuel so my silence wasn't that noticeable._

_ They mostly talked about school and what to expect. I was very nervous having them both talk to each other and was glad that my Elantra went so fast, because if it wasn't I was going to die of stress. I hate vampires, why do they get to stay home and I don't!_

_ "So," Jacob said when we had all piled out of the car, "Nahuel, how about I go with you to the front office and we can meet Renesmee at your guys' first class, how does that sound?" Jacob had been super understanding about our class arrangements._

_ "That is fine with me," Nahuel said in his thick accent. They both turned to me questionably._

_ "Yeah go ahead," I nodded trying to sound cheerful, I didn't like the idea of both of them together by themselves, but both had already agreed. "I wanted to go hang with Kat anyway."_

_ "You have a cat here?" Nahuel asked confused._

_ I laughed, my mood better instantly. "No that's one of my best friends' names," I giggled hysterically. When I finally calmed down I waved good-bye and went to go find my "cat". I found Stacy and Tally talking and knew Kat would be along soon. _

_ "Hey Renesmee," I said in unison when they spotted me. I waved and walked over to them. They were of course talking about boys. I knew because well, that's what they are always talking about but mostly because I heard them before I could see them thanks to my supernatural hearing._

_ Though they know I'm with Jacob we still talk like I'm not. "OMG can you believe it Nez," Tally started they nicknamed me Nez because they know I hate Nessie but Renesmee is too long of a name._

_ "What?" I asked trying to show the proper enthusiasm, it was hard because my doom and gloom mood had come back. Fortunately though, they are not as observant as my family._

_ "Chris Godey winked at me when I past him in the hall!" she squealed with excitement. I shook my head and genuinely laughed. Humans make such big deals about such little things. _But of course, _I thought, _I'm part human so maybe that is why I'm freaking over this Nahuel thing. _My laughter quickly turned to a shudder as that thought hit me._

_ "I think he is going to ask her out!" Stacy squealed also. She had a way of making everything exciting and makes it feel as if nothing else is more important. "First, it will be just one date, then it will be Homecoming, then it will be prom, then it will be college and marriage, then babies…" Tally was shaking her head at everything Stacy was saying totally enhanced and agreeing. I was barely listening anymore._

_ "TALLY, STACY! OMG YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS." Kat's voice interrupted my disturbed thoughts about Jacob and Nahuel. Her voice lowered when she came closer. Everyone was watching us so we all moved to the side. I found it kind of weird that Kat did not address me._

_ "What! What is it?" Tally asked eagerly before I could say anything, she never gave up a chance to gossip._

_ "You know how we always said that if Nez was a guy we would totally date her," I rolled my eyes while they nodded wondering where this was headed. "Well, there is a new student and he looks is like a hot guy version of her, just totally different, if that makes sense?" she told us._

_ "Like the Cullens?" Stacy asked and Kat nodded. They never considered me as part of the Cullens, though they knew I was. But I was more worried that it might be Nahuel who she is talking about._

_ "Exactly," Kat said thrilled we understood and launched into her story. "So I was walking in the hall looking for you guys, when I saw Jacob over everyone, because you know, how tall he is," she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. They always marveled at how tall Jake is. "Well, I went over to him to see if he knew where you guys were, when I saw him, the new kid. He has the most beautiful teak brown eyes, and he has dark skin, as dark as Jacob's, but a different shade, though it looks so smooth, exactly like Nez's. And his lips," she sighed desire clear in her eyes, "his lips made you just want to press yours to them. His hair is shoulder length, black, and really sexy like. Everyone was stopping to stare, I swear, like they did when Renesmee and the Cullens first arrived._

_ "When I reached them, I acted all cool like, barely even glancing at him but like totally in love already. I asked Jacob where you all were and he pointed behind him, in your direction. Then he introduced me to Nahuel," she sighed again, and I was ready to kill her. Jealousy is a powerful emotion. I mean when we first came here everyone was interested in Jake but I knew I had a claim on him that no one else did so I only felt jealous for about a day, but I have no claim over Nahuel and that made me super jealous._

_ I tried not to scream when my other friends all copied Kat's dreamy sigh. "Apparently Nahuel is a new student from the Amazon, and Renesmee has been keeping secrets!" Kat looked at for the first time since she found us._

_ Of course she would be all mad at me for not telling them that Nahuel was staying at my house, in the room next to mine no less. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, but Nahuel is staying at my house. His family and my family our old family friends and his mom's away on her honeymoon." I quoted the cover story that we had all agreed on last night. I tried to keep my face neutral, but though they are not observant on most things they are observant on relationships and could easily decipher my feelings for Nahuel._

_ "AHHH!" Tally shrieked when she saw through my poker face. "Oh gosh someone has a crush!" she practically sung. Stacy and Kat laughed along._

_ "No I do not," I said defensively. "I have Jacob."_

_ "Ooo, denial is the first sign, and isn't lover boy up for a little competition?" Stacy sang._

_ "There's no competition," I growled and was reminded of when Grandpa and Mom had practically had the same conversation about Edward and Jacob before I was born._

_ "Actually, Renesmee," Kat said boldly, "I think you should stick with what you have with Jake and let one of us have the new kid. It is only fair." I stared at her like she was crazy. Is she serious?_

_ "Kat," I said slowly like talking to a naughty toddler, "I have no interest whatsoever in Nahuel so you guys go straight ahead, but remember that he is a person, you can't own him or call dibs." I hated the words. They tasted like poison, but I can't have anybody honestly know my little dirty secret except for the people who already know or in Emmett's case has a guess. _

_ My friends stared at me like trying to find the lie they knew was there, lucky for me I have a family that is great at lying and I've learned a few things._

_ "Okay Kat," Stacy said after a few seconds, "It's on!" Tally and Kat nodded enthusiastically, until Tally fully understood what was actually said._

_ "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE," she said loudly. "What about me!"_

_ "Tally, remember Chris," Stacy reminded her._

_ Tally said, "Chris, Swiss," at the same time Kat asked, "What about Chris."_

_ "Chris totally winked at Tally today," Stacy answered smugly. I could tell she was glad to have Tally, the easily most pretty of the three, out of the picture._

_ "No!" Kat gasped dramatically._

_ "Yes, so Tally has to keep herself open for the second most available bachelor." Stacy laughed at Tally glare._

_ "Just because he winked at me doesn't mean we are dating, I am still single which means Nahuel is mine!" Tally declared icily. They all started to argue and I wouldn't have stopped them, me being so caught up in my own thoughts, if it wasn't for the fact they started to get physical._

_ "Stop!" I yelled. "Stop! Stop!" and they all froze. I looked at their poses and tried not to laugh. Stacy was giving Kat a knuckle head, while Kat was about to punch Tally in her stomach, and Tally had her professionally done nails in Stacy's hair, pinching and pulling._

_ "Guys, look at you fighting over a guy who two of you have never even met! I think we should all make a pact to not let Nahuel come between us, okay? I don't want our friendship to ever be broken, ever!" I looked at every single one of their faces while I spoke, hoping they would think that the edge in my voice was at the thought of losing them, not of the thought of one of them with Nahuel._

_ One by one they let go of each other, and we all grabbed hands. "Promise?" I asked. And the binding promise I got back from each of them was memorable. "I promise too," I said after they were each done. _

_ They started to bombard me with questions about Nahuel, like where he sleeps (they freaked out when they found out it was the room next to me) and his classes (if they were jealous before they were about to die when they found he had all of my classes. Luckily, before they all turned on me, they remembered they each have at least one class with me. When the bell rang Tally and Kat left a list of questions with Stacy for me to answer. That's when I decided I hated my friends._

* * *

_ When Kat said that everyone stared at Nahuel, she wasn't kidding in the slightest. Even guys, like they were having second thoughts about being straight. Some even went up to him in class to flirt with him. "I swear if it wasn't for me being there," I complained to Jake while he walked Nahuel and me to my next class, "he would have three dates every night and 15 girlfriends and at least two boyfriends!"_

_ Nahuel was clueless on American flirting so he had no idea. Also he is use to gay being happy not homosexual. I hated humans, I just can't stand school! I also hated the uniforms that were made to show off guys' muscles. I could barely keep my eyes off Jacob as it is; now I have to worry about Nahuel too!_

_ I really hate Huilen for messing up my life, and sending my doom to my house!_

* * *

_ "Hey, Renesmee," I heard Jacob interrupt the fight in my head, "I have to go now," he squeezed my hand. We were at our last class of the day and I was begging to get out. "And I have some really big pack stuff to do so I won't be able to pick you up after class." He sent me an apologetic smile._

_ "Ok," I sighed unable to keep the wariness out of my voice. He gave a small smile to reassure me and left. "Come on Nahuel," I glanced at him quickly, "It's time for our last class."_

_ He nodded and followed me through the door, and again the stares started. I groaned internally._

* * *

_ When the bell finally rang I jumped up and ran to the door not even waiting for Nahuel. I couldn't stand it anymore; people just kept staring at me and Nahuel like we were a couple even though everyone knew I was practically head over heels for Jacob. I hated that term, it makes me seem weak but it's the best way to describe us._

_ After everyone had mostly left I walked as calmly as possible back into the room. I don't know what I expected to see Nahuel doing but what I didn't expect was Jane, the school airhead, to be practically throwing herself at him._

_ If it had been anybody but Nahuel I would have laughed. Jane had pretended she was going to just talk to him, probably had a welcoming smile on her face and everything, but on her way over purposely tripped so he would catch her and she would in his arms. The perfect place to act like he was Romeo and she was some sick Juliet or something. Yes, I definitely would have laughed if it was anyone but Nahuel, except Jacob. When she did this to Jacob I almost pounced, I would have to if it wasn't for the fact that Jake had spotted me in time._

_ I bit down a growl._

_ I walked up slowly, neither of them noticing me. I managed a glance at Nahuel's face as I crept nearer he looked uncomfortable like he was trying to find a way out of this situation. I could imagine what hers looked like._

_ "So now you're like my Prince Charming, aren't you?" Jane said in what was probably a seductive voice, but to me it sounded like nails on a chalkboard._

_ "That's so strange," I said making myself known, their heads snapping to face mine. Nahuel looked like I was an angel in disguise while she was sending me the death glare. "I'm pretty sure I just heard you saying the same exact thing to Edward just the other day, oh and let me remind you what he said exactly…" _

_ "You know what," she interrupted putting a perky smile on (GAG) as she turned back to Nahuel, "I have to go, I'll see you later." After a flirtatious giggle at Nahuel and a look at me that told me she was going to get me back for this._

_ "Okay, I guess we can talk later," I said innocently. As soon as she was out of earshot I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop, until I heard a musically epic chuckle join in. I froze and turned to Nahuel who was laughing at me._

_ "Having fun?" he asked._

_ "I could ask you the same," I replied giggling again._

_ "Ahhh, but you didn't," he sighed sobering up._

_ "Come on," I said heading towards the car. While getting in I realized it was just me and Nahuel, alone. Why oh why does Jake have to be a werewolf! A stupid idiotic werewolf!_

So now we are on our way home, in a semi-uncomfortable silence before I had to try and make not so uncomfortable, of course that made it worse.

* * *

"So how do you like Atqasuk, Alaska?" I asked breaking the silence; we had been sitting in traffic for five minutes because no one likes to drive in the snow!

"Humans are interesting," he laughed. I tried to smile but I think it came out as a grimace.

"I guess that's a good way to describe them," I said.

"Hey thank you so much for helping me today," He sounded so sincere that I almost rammed the guy in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked innocently, unconsciously batting his eyelashes.

I gritted my teeth and answered a quick yes before really concentrating on the road.

"Hey, Renesmee, can I ask you something?" Nahuel asked after a few minutes of silence. We were turning onto our street.

"Sure," I answered absentmindedly flooring it.

"What does it mean to make love?" he asked innocently. I coughed and slammed on the brake. The car hit the ice wrong; before I knew it Nahuel had flown out of the windshield while my nice car and I were being wrapped efficiently around a tree.


	6. Dreams

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm still getting back on my feet after surgery so I have been Busy! Tell me what u think! Personally I think its to short and not the greatest, its just a filler but what about u peeps? I want to know so comment!**

**Dreams**

"RENESMEE! RENESMEE!" I heard a familiar voice yell, but it was in the distance, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness and didn't try to fight it.

_See you later, _was my last thought before dreams dragged me under.

The first one was really weird.

_So I was on this huge bridge with my family, and we were driving over this big body of water or something, when BAM! This T-Rex stood up out of nowhere, breaking the bridge. He/she opened its mouth wide and placed it right were the cars were driving, so they would all drive into his mouth. We were driving straight, screaming and slamming on the breaks. When we were less than 2 yards away from its teeth the dream changed._

My next dream wasn't so childishly frightening; it was way, way worse.

_I was walking down the street with Kat and Tally. We had just finished shopping and were hungry. We didn't want to bring our clothes to the restaurant, but at the same time we had to make it to our reservation, so we decided to split up. Tally and Kat went to drop off our clothes while I went to the restaurant._

_Walking along, I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. I had a feeling I needed to turn around and go to my friends, but I didn't because I had a job to do. When the food place was insight I picked up my pace. On walking in, I froze and walked right back out._

_Mom, that's who I saw, Jacob, Jacob was with her, and… and they were kissing! They had their hands all over each other! I… I can't believe it! I couldn't breathe. _This can't be happening! No Jacob loves me, he imprinted on me. Mom dumped him, she didn't want him.

_A scream and a gunshot distracted me from my heart break. Immediately I knew it was Stacy who screamed, but that didn't make sense, she couldn't come with us because it was her mom's birthday, and they were going to go shopping. When my brain pieced together the fact that Stacy was here and in trouble, I didn't wait, I ran as fast as I could not caring who saw me._

_I stumbled upon bloody snow, four dead bodies on the ground and Aro standing over them. There was a gun in Stacy's mom's hand, a bullet hole in Aro's shirt, and blood covered his cheeks. He smiled a wicked smile. "Your next," he snarled and was about to pounce when my dream changed again._

_I am walking, slowly, to slowly. Stupid song, I should have picked a more upbeat one. I am anxious to be next to him. I know that Kat and Tally and Stacy and Alice, and Rosalie and Mom are up there, along with Jacob's whole pack and a few others but Jake is the one I need to be next to._

_I am in a huge white dress, and walking down an aisle with my whole family and all my friends looking at me. The only thing stopping me from bolting into Jake's arms is my wonderful dad, Edward. Wow maybe I'm more like mom then I thought._

"_That's not a bad thing you know," Daddy whispers in my ear. I say yes in my thoughts and went back to watching my speed. Finally I was with Jake at the altar. Traditional wedding intentions were said._

"_If anyone has good reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher declared. There was a silence but I didn't look at anybody but Jacob. I never expected what happened._

_I heard a distant growl from my dad, and then I heard someone stand up. I was still too busy staring at Jakes eyes to really comprehend what that meant. Understanding flooded through me when I heard his voice._

"_I love you!" I hear Nahuel say in a desperate voice. I freeze and wrench myself from Jake's frozen eyes. I look to stare at Nahuel in disbelief._

"_What did you say?" I ask in a weird voice._

"_I love you," he repeated sincerity leaking in his voice. "With all my heart, every second of every day, you have been on my mind. I can't stop thinking of you, you're everywhere. Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the Church at the back door. Don't say a single vow, please just hear me out!" (_**A/N- **Speak Now, Taylor Swift)

_I blinked and he was gone. At first I thought he ran, before I spotted him and a huge russet wolf fighting. I heard a huge snarl, rip, scream, tear and yelp before I saw the bright red blood. Nahuel had been ripped into two presumably by Jacobs arm sized teeth, and in his hand… I barfed. In Nahuel's hand was Jacob's fur and skin. You could quickly tell that our house guest was dead._

_I turned to Jake and screamed. He was still in wolf form but you could see he wasn't breathing. Around him was blood, and you probably would've thought he was sleeping, if you didn't see his stomach. Like literally Nahuel had torn all of the skin off and I could see his ribs, stomach, heart, spleen, everything. The worst part was that his heart was not beating._

_The blackness took over._

When I awoke, I was in my bedroom, with mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett hovering over me at the same time, but the face I really wanted to see wasn't there.

"Where's Jake," I moaned, and they rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You caused us a lot of trouble!" Emmett started.


End file.
